Phantasy of Mystique
by al333xi-ia
Summary: Il n'y a qu'un pas entre le fantasme et la réalité, Raven en a bien conscience... Ou pas. Mais que seraient Charles et Erik sans l'irritable, mais adorable intervention de Raven ! Slash Erik/Charles
1. Chapter 1

« - Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça !  
>- Je suis désolé… Je n'en peux plus.<br>- Non, s'il te plaît Erik ! Je suis sur que tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi ! On traversera ce moment difficile à deux, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça !  
>- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'arrive plus à tenir le coup.<br>- Ce sera une grosse erreur et tu le sais ! L'une des plus grosses de ta vie, alors s'il te plaît, je te le redemande, n'arrête pas tout maintenant. » supplia Charles, au bord des larmes.

Erik serra les poings, ne voulant céder face à Charles. De toute façon, il était décidé.

« - Après deux semaines… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Tu t'es sortais si bien, on s'en sortait si bien… Tu ne peux pas tout gâcher après deux malheureuses semaines !  
>- Je ne tiens plus le coup ! C'est vraiment trop dur ! Ne me complique pas la tache, Charles.<br>- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire une bêtise pareille !  
>- Non ! Rends-moi mon briquet ! Il me faut cette cigarette, j'en peux plus ! C'est trop dur !<br>- Mais tu y étais presque ! Cela faisait deux semaines que tu n'y avais plus touché, ensemble on pourrait y arriver. Ne gâche pas tout ! »

N'y tenant plus, Erik se jeta sur Charles telle une bête cherchant à récupérer son bout de viande. Tout deux basculèrent sur le tapis azur de la chambre de l'allemand. Charles tentait par tous les moyens de mettre son bras hors de portée d'Erik, mais celui-ci avait l'avantage. Étant au-dessus du télépathe, il bloqua facilement les jambes de ce dernier, l'empêchant de se débattre et il lui immobilisa le haut du corps avec son torse. Charles savait qu'il était dans une mauvaise posture et que la seule façon de s'en sortir était d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre a exécution ce qu'il prévoyait, Erik attrapa les bras du télépathe et pris le briquet. Cependant, Charles n'était pas près à le lâcher. S'ensuivit alors une scène des plus… cocasses. Du moins c'est ce qu'en pensa Raven. Elle revenait du laboratoire où Hank lui avait expliqué toute une procédure complexe dont elle n'avait presque rien retenu. Sur le chemin de sa chambre, elle avait été interrompue de ses rêvasseries par le bruit que faisait les deux hommes dans la chambre d'Erik. Inquiète, elle avait poussé du bout des doigts la porte déjà entrouverte pour en rester médusée (et ravie, mais cela ne vint qu'après le premier moment de surprise) par la scène qui se passait devant elle. De son point de vue, on pouvait voir Erik le visage dur et déterminé, à califourchon sur le torse de Charles, dont les jambes étaient coincées par le contrôleur de métal. Ce dernier essayait de péiger les bras de son ami. Ensuite on voyait Charles, rouge comme une tomate, en train de lutter (vainement) à ce qu'Erik n'attrape pas un petit objet rouge emprisonné dans sa main. D'abord déstabilisée par ce qu'elle voyait, Raven s'en remit vite et un sourire éclatant vint barrer son visage. Au même moment, Erik put attraper le fameux objet, qui lui semblait, de là où elle était, être un briquet, et ils commencèrent à s'enrouler sur eux-mêmes, chacun tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. On entendait par inter-mitant des morceaux de phrases ne voulant pas dire grand-chose.

Raven jubilait intérieurement. Elle avait toujours trouvé Charles et Erik mignons ensemble ! La seule chose qui ternissait le tableau n'était autre que Moira. Elle n'avait jamais su blairer cette femme, depuis le premier jour. Mais le pire fut lorsque Charles lui avait annoncé qu'il entretenait une relation avec cette… cette harpie ! Raven l'avait tout simplement nié le reste de la semaine. Moira… Heureusement, ils ne risquaient plus de la revoir de sitôt dans la maison (ricanement sadique de la métamorphe). L'agent avait dû être envoyée d'urgence sur une autre affaire, elle avait alors mis sa relation avec Charles en suspens. Tout à coup, un bruit de verre brisé retira Raven de ses pensées. Elle se reconnecta à la réalité et vit Charles collé au mur, tel un faon apeuré, à coté de lui un vase de cristal reflétant les mille et une couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel qu'un rayon de soleil avait fait apparaître sur les morceaux éparpillés. Quant à Erik… Ses jointures étaient blanche, son regard impénétrable était fixé sur le professeur. Il baissa quelque secondes les yeux sur les bouts de verres, puis vers le briquet que Charles avait encore su conserver dans sa main. Erik se courba légèrement en avant et sauta littéralement sur Charles qui se rabattit en boule sur le sol. L'allemand trébucha sur lui, quelques bouts de verres s'accrochèrent dans sa chair mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : briquet.

Raven regardait la scène en tant que spectatrice, se délectant du spectacle. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir un appareil photo ou une camera pour immortaliser l'instant. Soudain Erik se saisit du briquet ; il se releva d'un bond et courut presque jusqu'à sa table de nuit d'où il sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en sortit une et la porta fébrilement à ses lèvres. Il activa plusieurs fois le briquet avant qu'une flamme frémissante n'en sorte tellement ses mains tremblaient. Et il l'alluma... Il la porta à ses lèvres puis inspira une bouffée. Ses traits se détendirent aussitôt, il relâcha ses épaules et recracha la fumée doucement en gardant les yeux fermés de plaisir. Charles, quant à lui, était encore sur le sol, les bras reposant inertes par terre. Il fixait Erik, découragé. Et heureux d'être encore en un seul morceau. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur son torse, complètement abattu par cet échec, soufflant dans sa barbe.

« - C'est tout ? »

Erik avala sa fumée sous le coup de la surprise avant de tousser, les yeux bien ouvert cette fois. Charles releva d'un coup la tête, se la cognant au mur pour la rabaisser à cause de la douleur. Il la redressa tout doucement, la main posé sur son crâne endolori. Les deux hommes fixaient Raven. Cette dernière pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, un doigt posé au coin des lèvres avec un sourire espiègle. Mais ce qui se remarquait le plus, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient pétillants comme jamais et exprimaient bien plus de chose qu'on ne pourrait en dire.

« - Hm… » Commença-t-elle avec une mimique déçue. « Je m'attendais à un peu plus de spectacle. Vous étiez si adorable à vous roulez l'un sur l'autre !  
>- De…Depuis quand… Depuis quand tu… ?<br>- Je suis arrivée quand Erik était à califourchon sur toi… Vous n'aviez rien fait avant au moins ? Je suis tellement triste d'avoir raté le début… » Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Charles ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, ses joues s'empourprant tandis que son embarras grandissait. Erik cherchait visiblement contenance, ses yeux fuyant le regard de Raven qui se délectait visiblement de leur malaise.

« - Non… Enfin, oui. Mais non. En fait, nous… Hm je… J'empêchais Erik de… » Commença Charles avec difficulté avant de se faire interrompre par sa sœur.  
>« - Mais oui, bien sur ! Tu auras beau me dire tout ce que tu veux, Charles, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ça ! Et je ne suis pas prête à changer d'avis sur la question. » Finit-elle avec un clin d'œil vers le contrôleur de métal qui arborait un visage impassible, ses mains trahissant néanmoins sa nervosité.<p>

Raven quitta la pièce d'un pas léger, presque sautillant, souriant à en avoir mal aux joues, plus heureuse que jamais. _Ils étaient vraiment trop chou tous les deux _! Dans la chambre de l'allemand, ce dernier se racla la gorge tandis que Charles se remettait de ses émotions tout en se relevant. L'allemand finit sa cigarette d'une dernière bouffée nerveuse, avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier sur sa table de chevet. Il s'avança vers son ami et lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Même cette simple poignée qui était plus que banale, parut étrange après la discussion avec Raven. Il savait que ce n'était que pur « fantasme » venant de cette dernière, mais ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine gêne de par ce contact. Charles se racla la gorge avant de s'adresser à Erik.

« - Hm… Je ne sais pas si ça en vaut vraiment la peine de te reprendre ton briquet…  
>- Si ! Vas-y, reprends-le. Ce n'était qu'un petit moment de faiblesse de ma part, cela n'aurait pas du arriver.<br>- Quoi donc ? » Demanda le télépathe, ayant encore les mots de la jeune métamorphe en tête.

Ce n'est qu'après que ces mots soient sortis, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de double sens. Non, il n'y en avait aucun. Erik l'interrogea du regard, mais Charles sourit gentiment en reprenant le fameux briquet rouge.

« - Supprimons toute tentation. »

Tandis qu'il sortait de la chambre, Charles se demanda d'où il sortait de telle phrase. Franchement ! « Supprimons toute tentation », comme si il y en avait !

« - Je m'égare, je m'égare. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Charles se dit qu'il avait grand besoin d'un peu de repos pour remettre ses idées au clair… Le lendemain, Erik et Charles se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque pour disputer une partie d'échec ; comme à leur habitude.

« - Je suis désolé pour hier, je ne savais pas trop ce que j'avais, j'étais…  
>- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » l'interrompit prestement le télépathe. Le silence reprit place entre les deux hommes. Au bout de quelques pions mis sur le coté, Erik voulu reprendre la parole. Il ouvrit la bouche tout en croisant ses pieds près de son fauteuil, mais l'un deux vint heurter la table et tous les pions furent équeuter sur le sol. Il se leva prestement pour les ramasser.<p>

« - Je suis vraiment désolé, Charles. Je n'ai pas fait attention.  
>- C'est moi, ou tu t'excuses souvent ses derniers temps ? » Fit-il d'un air taquin. «Ce n'est rien, on en commencera une autre. »<p>

Le télépathe s'abaissa, son épaule effleurant celle de son ami. Ils ramassèrent les pièces en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en resta plus qu'une, que tout deux voulurent saisirent en même temps, raison pour laquelle on avait l'impression qu'il se tenait la main, leurs yeux fixés sur leur doigts enlacés ou sur le profil de l'autre. C'est en tout cas l'impression qu'eut Raven. Elle venait tout juste prévenir les deux hommes que le dîner allait être servit.

« - Encore ? Mais vous ne savez pas rester tranquille deux secondes vous deux ! Toujours à vous faire des papouilles quand il n'y a personne ! Vous savez qu'il y a des enfants dans cette maison, un peu de tenue, s'il vous plaît ! »

Elle ne disait pas cela sur un ton de reproche, car au fond, elle jubilait. Ils étaient trop mignons ! Charles avait pris la même couleur que la moquette cramoisie et Erik ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre. Ha ! Elle allait fonder une agence de rencontre, elle était faite pour ça !

« - Au cas où, le repas va être servi. Mais ne vous dérangez pas pour si peu. »

Raven sembla revenir sur ses pas, mais à la dernière minute elle se retourna et dit d'une voix claironnante :

« Si vous voulez mon avis, vous allez l'air plus affamés l'un par l'autre que par un steak ! »

Et elle sortit d'un pas sautillant, malgré le fait qu'on voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de faire des bonds de joie. Dès que les boucles blondes de Raven ne furent plus dans son champ de vision, Charles retira rapidement sa main en se raclant la gorge. Il était… mortifié ! Il crut que c'était la plus grande honte de sa vie ! Mais… pourquoi pensait-il cela, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que cela ne voulait rien dire ! Rien du tout, vraiment… pourquoi était-il obligée de s'en convaincre alors ? Il se serait volontiers cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche si son ami – ami ? Oui, ami ! Rien de plus ! – n'avait pas été là. Ce dernier par ailleurs rassemblait les pièces du jeu d'échec dans des mouvements fébriles et quelque peu désordonnés. Erik ne savait plus où se mettre non plus. Charles n'essaya pas de l'aider, toujours plongé entre l'envie de crier contre un dément en se fracassant le crane et le fait de s'en retenir.

« - On devrait peut-être hm… » Commença Erik, dont les pommettes rosirent légèrement.  
>« - Aller manger, oui sans doute. Enfin, je veux dire oui, oui ! On doit, on va euh… aller manger. »<p>

Les deux hommes sortirent en trombe de la pièce sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, mais la gêne était si épaisse qu'elle formait comme une glu entre eux.

-

Charles finit en se rinçant le visage. Après être resté plus d'une demi-heure sous les jets brûlants de la douche, il en était ressorti relaxé et enlevé de ses envies de faire du tam-tam avec son crâne. Soudain il entendit comme un grand coup de vent, puis des débris qui se fracassait à terre. Aussitôt, sa relax-attitude partit en fumée avec le reste des vapeurs de la douche et une petite ride d'inquiétude se formant sur l'arrête de son nez.

«- Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain à la volée, ou du moins est-ce ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, mais quelque chose la bloquait. Après être venu à bout de l'obstacle, il se retrouva devant un amas de débris et de poussières recouvrant la moindre surface de sa chambre.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que… » répéta-t-il à voix haute.

Il s'avança prudemment entre les morceaux de bois et de ciments qui s'étalaient à terre et regarda vers la porte de sa chambre. Enfin… vers le trou d'entrée de sa chambre.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… ! » Commença-t-il en élevant la voix.  
>« - Charles ! On peut tout t'expliquer ! Mais d'abord, c'est sa faute ! » Fit Sean, un doigt accusateur visant Alex à coté de lui.<p>

Dans le couloir, plusieurs têtes avaient faites leur apparition jusqu'à ce que tous les habitants de la maison soit au complet, contemplant les dégâts d'un air médusé ou hilare. Charles ne pipait mot, trop ébahi. Mais comment diable avaient-ils fait ça ? Sean, après quelques altercations avec Alex, consentit enfin à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé : Sean s'entraînait dans le couloir à casser des verres avec son pouvoir. Et, trop concentré qu'il était pour bien dosé la résonance et pour ne pas se couper, il n'avait pas vu Alex arriver derrière lui. Ce dernier l'avait saisi et, surpris, Sean avait crié sans réfléchir. Puis le mur était tombé...

« - N'empêche, j'ai gagné le pari ! Par ici la monnaie, Rav' »fit joyeusement Alex.  
>« - Ah zut ! Je te dois combien maintenant ?<br>- Stop ! Avant tout, vous allez me nettoyer tout çà ! Je ne peux pas dormir là-dedans ! »  
>Les visages encore amusés quelques minutes auparavant affichèrent soudain des mines scandalisées et on vit les commissures des lèvres de jeunes retomber très vite.<p>

« - Quoi ? Mais il est presque minuit, demain on doit se lever tôt pour…  
>- Je m'en fiche, il fallait y penser avant !<br>- Allons, mon ami, ils le feront demain. » dit gentiment Erik. « Ils ne l'ont pas vraiment fait exprès, tu dormiras autre part cette nuit. »

Charles ne sembla pas très convaincu par cette excuse, mais laissa passer. Peut-être devenait-il trop laxiste avec les enfants ? Hm…

« - Oui, c'est une très bonne idée ! » Jubila Raven, alors que tout le monde avait déjà prit la poudre d'escampette. « Et, puisque tu te proposes, la question est réglée ! »

« Tut tut tut ! » Rajouta-t-elle en voyant les deux hommes ouvrirent la bouche pour contester. « Ne faites pas semblant d'être gênés, vous en mourrez d'envie ! Je l'ai vu là-tantôt. »

Elle les laissa là, repartant d'un pas léger après leur avoir fait un clin d'œil taquin. Erik et Charles ne savaient pas trop comment interpréter tout cela ; mais après tout, c'était Raven ! Le télépathe alla chercher un vêtement pour la nuit dans son armoire et retrouva son ami dans sa chambre. Erik était déjà sous les draps, un t-shirt noir recouvrant son torse où l'on devinait des muscles bien dessinés.

« _Attend… tu ne penses quand même pas aux muscles de… ! Non ! Et maintenant, avale ta salive ! Charles, t'es vraiment nul._ » Se sermonna le télépathe.

Ce n'était pas normal, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Même si l'autre homme pensait comme lui ? Sauf que Charles ne lirait pas dans l'esprit de son ami pour le savoir, il lui avait promis. Il s'approcha du lit, ne sachant trop où se mettre. Erik tira quelques draps d'une main, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Ils se glissèrent entre les draps et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Combien de temps passa avant qu'Erik ne soupire, Charles n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'Erik ne dormait pas . Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

« - Erik ?  
>- Charles ?<br>- Tu dors ?  
>- A ton avis ?<br>- Non ?  
>- Idiot ! »<p>

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, complice.

« - Je n'arrive pas à dormir… trop de pensées se bousculent dans ma tête… » Dit doucement Charles  
>« - Encore les enfants ?<br>- Non, pour une fois qu'il n'y a que les miennes. Ils dorment tous à point fermés, je peux te l'assurer.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? A part, bien sur, ta chambre en morceau, Shaw, la menace d'une troisième Guerre Mondiale par sa faute, la sécurité des enfants… »<p>

Même dans le noir, Charles remarqua le sourire taquin de son ami. Ils laissèrent un silence planer quelques minutes dans la pièce.

« - Vérité ?  
>- Pardon ?<br>- On joue à vérité ? » Demanda innocemment Erik.  
>« - T'y as déjà joué ?<br>- Il y a une première fois à tout ! Allez, vérité !  
>- Hm… Tu aimerais avoir des enfants ? »<p>

Le silence se prolongea un peu après sa question que Charles crut un instant qu'Erik s'était assoupi, mais il répondit finalement.

« - Je ne sais pas… Peut-être, mais en attendant je me sens déjà un peu comme un père avec les jeunes. As-tu déjà eu des relations sérieuses avec quelqu'un ?  
>- Non, j'avoue que je n'ai jamais vraiment envisagé une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un ; du moins avec les personnes avec qui je suis sorti. »<p>

Charles se tut le temps de réfléchir à sa prochaine question puis demanda, pas très sur de lui, quels seraient les trois mots avec lesquels il le décrirait. Erik se tourna vers son ami. Il le regarda attentivement, pesant chacun de ses mots, cherchant ceux qui le définissaient le mieux. Charles quant à lui ne pouvait défaire son regard de celui du contrôleur de métal.

« - Généreux, borné et… adorable. »

Charles réfléchit à ces dernières paroles, plongé dans l'immensité bleue métallique de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se racla légèrement la gorge avant de poser une question à son tour, mais, semblait-il, d'une voix faussement décontractée.

« - Quel est l'endroit où tu te sens le plus en sécurité ?  
>- Dans cette maison. »<p>

Charles passa un bras sous sa tête et s'installa plus confortablement face à son interlocuteur. Il avait une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis l'annonce du jeu, mais il avait peur de la dire à voix haute… Oh et puis zut ! Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux une demi-seconde avant de les rouvrir en posant sa question.

« - Si tu devais faire l'amour avec quelqu'un, là, tout de suite, ce serait avec qui ? »

Erik eut un sursaut imperceptible, cependant il ne coupa pas le contact visuel qu'il avait avec Charles. Il ne comprenait pas très bien à quoi jouait son ami, mais il se dit qu'après tout, autant y aller jusqu'au bout !

« - Avec toi. »

Erik se pencha vers Charles et lui effleura doucement les lèvres. Leur baiser fut doux et sans contrainte. Le télépathe murmura doucement à l'oreille de son amant, d'une voix rendue grave par le désir.

« - Je veux une chose en échange…  
>- Quoi ? » Chuchota à son tour Erik entre deux baisers sur le cou. -<br>« Que tu arrêtes de fumer définitivement. »

Ils scellèrent leur commun accord d'un baiser plus fougueux et rempli d'amour contenu depuis… ils n'en avaient aucune idée ! Durant leur première nuit à deux, ils se contentèrent de s'embrasser et de se câliner sans aller au-delà. Mais ils avaient tout le temps pour aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps avant de poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai tenté de faire un lime et… vous verrez le résultat… J'espère néanmoins que vous serez satisfait par cette suite ! Bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos impressions et vos conseils ! **

Elle s'en mordait les doigts comme jamais.  
>Même si, de nature, elle aimait voir les gens se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se promettant l'amour éternel, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de couple improbable ou dont on n'aurait jamais imaginé le débouché. Ce n'était pas de sa faute : elle avait une tendance romantique qui s'accentuait d'autant plus lorsque cela concernait son frère. De plus, elle possédait une imagination débordante qu'elle avait du mal à canaliser et elle était de nature assez spontanée, elle ne réfléchissait donc pas a deux fois avant de raconter ses fantaisies. Oui, elle était comme ça, mais ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé ; même aujourd'hui.<p>

Et pourtant, Raven s'en mordait les doigts. Elle ne le niait pas : elle avait toujours fantasmé sur le fait qu'Erik et Charles se mettent ensemble. Alors, lorsque la nouvelle de leur idylle avait été annoncée, elle avait sauté de joie dans toute la maison pendant deux jours entiers, sans laisser un moment de répit à ses habitants. Cependant, même si la nouvelle la transportait dans les limbes de la joie intense, jamais elle n'en aurait prévu les conséquences telles qu'elles arrivèrent. En effet, jamais Raven n'aurait pu prévoir le fait que les deux hommes allaient se laisser aller à leur amour avec tant… d'ardeur. Cela avait commencé trois quatre jours après leur union, Raven devait voir Charles pour lui demander la permission d'aller en ville. Elle l'avait alors cherché un peu partout avant d'arriver à la bibliothèque. Comme de juste, elle y trouva Charles. Et Erik. Mais pas comme elle aurait du les voir. Ouvrant la porte avec fracas, elle avait découvert Erik qui avait plaqué Charles au mur (ce dernier sans son t-shirt) en train d'embrasser la ligne du ventre de son compagnon qui semblait grandement apprécier ces petites attentions. Raven avait poussé un petit cri de surprise en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche sans pouvoir détacher son regard des deux hommes (cela lui rappelait trop un de ses rêves !). Erik s'était alors détaché tout doucement de son amant, un aussi grand sourire que Charles plaqué sur les lèvres. Il était fini le temps où c'était Raven qui les surprenait en situation compromettante pour les mettre mal à l'aise. A présent, c'était eux qui la mettaient mal à l'aise, aucunement gênés par les circonstances. Au contraire, ils s'en délectaient.

« - Raven, tu désires quelque chose en particulier ? » Demanda Charles  
>« - Je euh… Je… Vous n'avez pas honte ? Enfin, c'est… c'est… ce n'est pas correct, vous devriez euh…<br>- Raven, si c'est tout ce que tu as à nous dire, tu peux nous laisser ? Nous avons d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes. » l'interrompit Erik avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix, la main déjà au creux des reins de son amant.

L'interpellée agrandit les yeux avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Elle referma précipitamment la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci, essayant de remettre au clair les derniers événements. « _Ce n'est rien, c'est juste l'ex__citation des premiers jours. C'est nouveau pour eux, ils prennent un peu de bon temps, rien de plus, rien de moins_ ». Ces derniers pensées la rassurèrent, mais lui envoyèrent également une image des deux hommes dont elle se serait bien passé jusqu'ici..

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela faisait cinq semaines depuis « l'accident » comme préférait l'appeler la métamorphe. Le seul problème, c'est ce que ce ne fut pas le seul « accident ». Il en eut d'autre. Cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout qu'Erik et Charles s'aiment autant et vivent leur vie, le seul souci était que les croiser dans la cuisine, presque à moitié nu sur le comptoir, ça coupait l'appétit du matin. Que les entendre rire, le soir, dans leur chambre l'empêchait de dormir et lui faisait imaginer des scènes beaucoup trop suggérées (ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait une imagination débordante et incontrôlable… !).Ces démonstrations d'amour étaient assez fréquentes et… gênantes. En plus, Hank ne sortait plus de son labo et demandait à chaque fois qu'on lui apporte son dîner là-bas. Il était tellement émotifs que le simple fait de voir Erik et Charles se regarder amoureusement le faisait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Barricadée dans sa chambre, Raven faisait les cent pas, tentant de trouver une solution à tout ça. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi ! C'était beaucoup trop… ostentatoire ! Non, non, elle devait trouver quelque chose. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était plongée sur le problème et aucune solution ne lui était venue. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas pour autant de chercher : elle savait que ce qu'elle cherchait était devant elle ! Non pas que ce soit Sean en train de regarder une céréale ayant l'étrange forme d'une maison. « _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regarde ce céréale comme ça d'ailleurs, qu'il la mange__ et puis c'est tout. Il ne va quand même pas l'encadrer. _» Se dit-elle, légèrement maussade. Puis une idée lui apparut, géniale. Elle se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Sean qui en lâcha son céréale. Elle se précipita sur lui et lui prit le visage de ses deux mains avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« - Merci, merci, merci ! T'es vraiment génial ! » Fit-elle avant de partir en courant.

Encore un peu sonné par le départ précipité de la métamorphe, Sean ne comprit ce qu'il lui avait soudain pris. Il haussa les épaules, avant de contempler son bol et de recommencer à manger ces céréales.

Charles était assis à la table à manger. Il regarda encore une fois sa montre, se demandant s'il avait mal compris l'heure de rendez-vous fixé par Raven. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il l'attendait, mais aucun signe d'une boucle blonde ou d'une mèche rousse. Puis elle arriva enfin. Habillée d'un tailleur qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, elle avait aussi relevé ses cheveux en un chignon sérieux mais néanmoins lâche. Tout dans son apparence inquiéta Charles, surtout ses yeux où il crut apercevoir une lueur combative.

« - Raven, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>- C'est simple : je vous aime beaucoup Erik et toi, d'autant plus que vous êtes enfin ensemble. Mais j'en ai marre de vous entendre et de vous voir couché ensemble partout dans la maison, à n'importe quel moment du jour et de la nuit. Mon cycle de sommeil – ainsi que mon esprit – en sont gravement perturbés.<br>- Je suis désolé Raven, mais je ne peux rien faire…  
>- Si, justement ! Tu vas déménager ! »<p>

Les sourcils de Charles se froncèrent comme jamais. Mais qu'est-ce que sa petite sœur avait en tête ? Elle n'allait quand même pas le viré de la maison...de chez lui ! Charles se retenait de pénétrer dans l'esprit de la métamorphe, seule la promesse de ne jamais le faire le retenait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais n'eut le temps d'émettre un seul son.

« - On va construire un pavillon pour toi et Erik. Tout près d'ici, mais assez loin pour ne plus vous entendre. Le terrain est assez grand pour ça. Et on va instaurer des règles.  
>- Je n'ai pas le temps de construire un pavillon et encore moins d'écrire des règles, Raven !<br>- Juste, c'est moi qui le ferai. J'ai assez de motivation pour ça ! Je veux ta carte de banque pour couvrir les frais.  
>- Attend… » Fit Charles, dont les idées commençaient à se mettre en place. « Tu m'as fait venir pour seulement me demander ma carte ?<br>- Ouais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, celle d'Erik couvrira l'autre moitié des dépenses. Bon, tu me l'as donne ?  
>- Non !<br>- Allez ! Je parie que tu ne refuses rien à Erik ! Il lui suffit d'une ou deux galipettes et c'est dans la poche, j'ai pas ça moi ! Je suis désavantagée ! S'il te plaît, pour ta petite sœur et ses oreilles qui n'en peuvent plus de tes cris de fauves la nuit ! »

Les joues de Charles virèrent au rose. Elle entendait autant de leurs ébats ? Sans vraiment le savoir, Raven venait de livrer un argument de taille. Car si elle entendait les gémissements (légèrement amplifié) de Charles, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait entendre d'autre ? Lui et Erik pouvait se sentir tellement seuls, tellement isolé du reste du monde qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte des autres qui ne faisaient pas partis de leu bulle. Charles sortit sa carte de banque de son portefeuille et la fit claquer sur la table. Un sourire de victoire passa sur les lèvres de Raven. Elle se leva en prenant la carte et sortit. Sans même se retourner et avant que sa voix ne se perde dans les méandres des couloirs de la maison elle dit :

« - Au fait, le règlement comportera comme règle principale que toute démonstration amoureuse dépassant la ceinture est interdite devant autrui. Compris ? »

Bien, la première partie du plan était finie. Charles avait été du gâteau, comme prévu. Elle savait qu'il ne la résistera pas. Maintenant, reste à voir Erik… Elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la façon dont elle allait l'amadouer. Mais elle était Raven. Qui ne pouvait résister à Raven ? Un rire diabolique s'échappa de ses lèvres tendit elle exultait de joie. C'était presque aussi marrant que de les mettre ensemble : c'était un nouveau défis à relever et elle adorait ça !

Charles observa sans ciller le boulier dont les boules flottaient dans le vide. Erik lisait tranquillement un livre sur le lit, jetant de temps à autre un regard vers son amant. Ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées, comme soucieux. Après quelques minutes de ce manège, Erik laissa retomber son magazine – et le boulier par la même occasion. L'impact du fer sur la table en bois du bureau fit sursauter Charles qui sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur. Il se tourna vers le manipulateur de métal et le regarda avec questionnement et stoïcisme.

« - Combien de temps tu comptais rester comme ça au juste ?  
>- Comment comme ça ? »<p>

Erik sourit à cette réponse, presque attendri. Il tapota la place à coté de lui sur le lit. Charles y prit place et se blottit dans les bras de son cher et tendre. Le manipulateur de métal caressa doucement le visage du télépathe, son doigt longeant ses tempes, la courbe du nez, passant sur les paupières fermées de Charles, caressant délicatement ses lèvres, dérivant vers le cou. Puis, il se pencha et refit le même parcours, mais du bout des lèvres. Il picora ensuite le cou de Charles de baiser qui affleuraient à peine sa peau. Il augmenta légèrement la pression tandis qu'il descendait sur le torse de son amant au fur et à mesure qu'il ouvrait les boutons de son chemisier, un à un, tout doucement, avec tendresse. Il entendit Charles pousser un soupir de contentement, alors il continua sur sa lancée, ouvrant un peu plus vite les boutons, les arrachant presque. Erik se mit ensuite à califourchon sur Charles, ce dernier mit instinctivement ses mains sur les hanches du manipulateur de métal, après lui avoir retiré son pull noir.

Erik observait avec amour l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il lui dégagea le front de quelques mèches brunes ; à ce contact, Charles entrouvrit les yeux où se mélangeait désir et excitation, mais Erik y vit aussi un reflet d'innocence. Cette petite flamme qui rendait Charles si pur et, aux yeux d'Erik, si désirable. Il emprisonna les lèvres du télépathe dans une danse sensuel où se mélangeait passion et fougue. Leurs mains se baladaient l'un sur l'autre, explorant des courbes qu'elles connaissaient déjà, caressant avec concupiscence la peau brûlante de désir. Un pantalon quitta son propriétaire, puis ce fut au tour de l'autre de suivre. A présent en sous-vêtements, les deux hommes entremêlaient leurs jambes, se touchaient et s'embrassaient. Charles mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de son amant, lui arrachant un gémissement. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur manège, ménageant le désir de l'autre qui s'accentuait de seconde en seconde. Finalement, ce fut Erik qui craqua le premier. Il arracha littéralement le boxer de son amant, l'embrassant fébrilement sur les cuisses. Charles était aux anges. Il repensa alors au concept selon lequel chaque être possède une personne qui le correspond, que dans le monde il existe notre moitié, une personne qui nous complète, une personne avec qui nous ne faisons plus qu'un.

Charles se dit alors qu'il l'avait peut-être trouvé. Qu'il avait peut-être découvert la personne qui répondait à ces critères, qu'il avait trouvé son âme-sœur. Après tout, qui a établi que seul un homme et une femme parlant la même langue, vivant dans le même pays pouvaient être des âmes-sœurs. Charles se rendit compte à quel point les chances qu'il trouve le sien était minime et pourtant – pourtant ! – il l'avait trouvé. Il le tenait là, dans ses bras et il lui faisait l'amour. Erik lui faisait l'amour comme un fou, lui rendant mille baisers et mille caresses, lui insufflant une nouvelle vague de plaisir à chaque mouvement.

Comme à chaque fois, l'excitation était à son comble, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, leurs soupirs se dissipaient avec précipitation dans la pièce. Dans un mouvement plus rapide et sec, Erik laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir sonore, bientôt suivi de Charles. Leurs jambes s'entrelacèrent, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et commencèrent une danse enragée, suivit par leurs deux corps trempé de sueurs, se collant, se frottant. La main d'Erik chercha celle de son amant ; il emmêla ses doigts avec lui et les porta à sa bouche avant de les faire glisser sur son corps bouillant.

Erik se sentait porter vers un autre monde, un monde où seul lui et Charles existaient, leurs corps s'unissant, leurs cœurs battant la chamade, manquant de sortir de la poitrine de chacun tellement c'était fort et excitant. Erik ouvrit ses bras musclés dans lesquels il enferma Charles. Ce premier se mit sur le dos tandis que son amant déposa sa tête sur son torse encore bouillant de par leurs ébats.

« - Pourquoi avais-tu l'air si… bizarre là-tantôt ?  
>« - Hein ? » Demanda vaguement le télépathe, envoûté par les doigts de l'allemand qui lui massait le crane.<br>« - Qu'est-ce qui te tracassait là-tantôt ?  
>- Ha, ça… Raven t'en parlera. »<p>

Erik hésita vaguement entre rire et se figer. L'un parce qu'il se dit que parler de Raven était un peut « tue l'amour » et que, finalement il devait bien se l'avouer, elle l'amusait bien. L'autre car lorsque Raven avait quelque chose en tête et que cela concernait quelqu'un en particulier, il y avait de quoi se méfier. Ou avoir peur. C'est pourquoi Erik eut une étrange grimace, un peu comparable au Joker dans Batman, une mimique qui donnait à son visage un air coincé, les lèvres figés dans un rictus indéterminé.

« - Euh... et de quoi veut-elle me parler ? »

Son ton était sur la défensive, ce que ne remarqua pas Charles, entièrement aspiré dans les limbes…

« - Elle t'en parlera elle-même… »

Erik se plongea alors dans ses pensées. Il se mit à imaginer tous ce que la métamorphe pouvait lui dire – ou lui faire faire ! – et, sans qu'il le veuille, son esprit imagina les scénarios tous plus horrible (à ses yeux) les uns que les autres. Il regarda alors l'homme qui partageait sa vie et se dit que si cet homme était avec lui, n'importe quelle épreuve était passable.

« - Tu sais Charles, jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un jour je pourrai aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi. A présent, imaginer ma vie sans toi… Non, ce n'est même pas imaginable. Non, ma vie c'est toi. Je ne serais plus comment faire pour vivre si tu n'es plus à mes cotés… Je t'aime Charles. Je t'aime et cela ne cessera jamais. Mon cœur ne s'arrêtera jamais de battre lorsque ce sera pour toi, seule la mort pourra en arrêter les battements, mais jamais l'amour qu'il renferme ne pourra se perdre. Je te le promets mon amour, jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer. »

Erik en avait la gorge nouée tant il était heureux d'avoir pu dire cela à l'homme qui était sa vie à présent. Puis, il se rendit compte que l'homme en question dormait à point fermé.

_

Un cri horriblement funeste déchira le silence, réveillant par la même occasion son occupant en sursaut. Erik était redressé, le dos droit, de la sueur ruisselant de son front, la bouche encore ouverte par son cri. Charles, après avoir fait un bond de trois mètres, rassura son compagnon grâce à des mots tendres pour le calmer. Ce dernier paraissait terrorisé, le télépathe eut peur que ce ne soit du à un mauvais rêve concernant Shaw…

« - Erik, ça va aller, calme-toi. Shaw ne peut rien…  
>- Ce n'est pas Shaw, c'est toi » Arriva à dire Erik, les dents serrée.<br>« - Moi ? »

Quelque peu déstabilisé par ces paroles, Charles continua néanmoins à calmer son amant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait relâché ses poings et que ses muscles se soient détendus.

« - Erik, raconte-moi, s'il te plaît… Je n'aime pas me sentir impuissant lorsque tu es dans cet état… Laisse-moi t'aider…

- Erik. » murmura Charles.  
>« - C'était coloré, trop coloré. C'était un magasin, tu étais là. On aurait dit que tu… gambadais. Comme un lapin ou je ne sais quoi, tu te baladais avec un panier et tu lançais des fleurs. Tu semblais insouciant et cupide… Assez effrayant. Mais le pire, c'est qu'après, je ne sais pas comment tu m'as mis un vêtement, je ne savais pas encore lequel, puis Raven est arrivée et m'a mis une perruque sur la tête… Je n'ai pas compris d'où elle venait…<br>- Euh c'est tout ?  
>- Non ! Ce n'est pas tout ! » Rugit Erik. « Le pire c'était quand tu m'as placé devant le miroir. J'avais une robe ! UNE ROBE ! Bleue à paillette ! Avec une perruque rousse ! Je ressemblais à un travesti ! Puis la voix de Raven a raisonné dans le magasin, susurrant sans cesse « Dragneto, Dragneto » et tu reprenais en cœur avec elle !<br>- … Et c'est tout ? »

Erik tourna son regard glacial vers Charles, les yeux vidés par ce cauchemar. Le télépathe lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« - Tu as une mauvaise haleine, chéri. Va te brosser les dents et descend pour manger. »

Erik obéit, docile comme un agneau, encore traumatisé par ce rêve…


	3. Chapter 3

Un café noir bien corsé sans sucre. Certains disent que le café est le reflet de la personnalité de la personne qui le boit. Ou alors que, comme toutes personnes normalement constituées (incluant, bien évidement, les mutants !), les gens ont des goûts différents et rajoute du lait ou du sucre en fonction de ses goûts.

Erik ferma les yeux lorsque le liquide chaud coula dans sa gorge. Un rayon de soleil apparut timidement, se déversant dans la cuisine, caressant la peau du contrôleur de métal. Ce dernier savoura ce contact avec délectation. Puis, au fur et à mesure, il se rendit compte que la chaleur avait déserté sa peau. Il entrouvrit un œil et le referma rapidement en soupirant bruyamment.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, ça fait plaisir de te voir le matin ! Tu exploses de joie en ma présence… » Ironisa Raven en piquant un croissant à coté d'Erik, son croissant ! Est-il utile de préciser que ce dernier lança un regard glacial vers la métamorphe ?  
>« Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit parler affaire toi et moi » fit-elle la bouche pleine. « Au fait, où est Charles ? »<br>« Il dort encore, et toi et moi on ne doit pas parler affaire, je n'en ferai jamais avec toi. »

Raven haussa un de ses parfaits sourcils blond et eut un rictus ironique. Erik amorça un geste vers la sortie, son petit déjeuner, ainsi que sa tranquillité, lui ayant été enlevé en à peine quelques minutes… Cependant, c'était sans compter Raven qui lui bloqua le passage, les bras placés de façon à faire barrage.  
>« Erik, soyons clair : tu n'aimes pas tourner autour du pot et moi non plus. Dois-je te rappeler que les murs de cette maison ne sont pas insonorisés et qu'à certains endroits, ça résonne ? » Dit-elle d'un ton cassant. La caféine n'avait pas encore eut le temps de faire son chemin et Erik mit du temps à comprendre ce que lui disait Raven. Alors seulement, un soupire d'exaspération franchit ses lèvres.<br>« Et… ? »  
>Raven expira à son tour bruyamment. Cela l'ennuyait de devoir tout expliquer.<br>« Et ? Je n'arrive plus à dormir et quand cela arrive, c'est pour vous imaginer… l'un sur l'autre… vous embrassant… vous touchant… vous emboîtant… »Dit-elle d'un air tourmenté.  
>« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? »Il souffla bruyamment avant de reposer son regard sur elle, avec cette fois-ci une petite étincelle dans les yeux. Il lui dit ensuite d'une voix plus suave : « Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »<br>Raven pris un air outré et lui tapa la tête.  
>« Crétin ! Je veux juste ta carte de crédit. »<p>

Erik la transperça de ses yeux bleus. Il n'y eut pas un seul mouvement trahissant ce qu'il ressentait. Contrairement à la métamorphe qui arborait un sourire des plus rayonnants. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage et lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Gentille et adorable. Mais ça ne lui en donnait que l'air. Erik humidifia ses lèvres avec un petit rire. Trouvant que ce petit manège avait assez duré, il poussa Raven sans ménagement et s'engagea dans le couloir à grandes enjambées. Il crut entendre quelques protestations de cette dernière, mais ne s'en soucia pas plus que de la dernière pluie. Après quelques détours pour être sur d'avoir semé Raven, il arriva enfin devant sa chambre et y entra doucement pour ne pas réveiller son bel endormi. Tandis qu'il fermait la porte sans la claquer, il observa Charles,tout attendri. Ou plutôt, il se retint de rire. En effet, son amant se trouvait les fesses en l'air, à peine recouvertes par les draps. Sa tête était posée sur son profil droit et sa bouche entrouverte laissait s'échapper un petit filet de bave qui, aux yeux du contrôleur de métal, était adorable. Quand l'amour rend aveugle…

Erik s'approcha doucement du lit et s'accroupit à coté de son bien-aimé. Il lui caressa le front puis replaça quelques mèches qui cachaient son visage. Il monta ensuite sur le lit, exerçant une pression sur son postérieur pour le redescendre et se mit à califourchon sur Charles. Il passa ensuite ses doigts sur son dos nus, appliquant un mouvement léger et sensuel telle une douce caresse, un petit chatouillis. Il sentit Charles frissonner. Il remua un peu, puis ouvrit un œil avant de le refermer dans un soupir. Erik se mit à le masser, arrachant ainsi un soupir de satisfaction de son amant.  
>« Salut... »<br>« Salut »  
>L'allemand embrassa tendrement son omoplate avant de continuer ses massages. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, mais s'en était déjà trop pour Charles qui essaya de se retourner. Une fois mis sur le dos, il emprisonna les hanches d'Erik dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'abaissa pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Rompant pour quelques secondes le contact de leurs lèvres, Erik murmura :<br>« Tu as une haleine de chacal, mon chéri… » Charles haussa faiblement les épaules. Le télépathe voulut inverser les rôles et se mit, à son tour, à califourchon sur Erik. Il l'embrassa le cou, la clavicule, descendit sur les pectoraux, puis se furent au tour des abdominaux d'être assaillis par des baisers…Erik gémissait, savourant avec délice les ardeurs amoureuses de son amant. Ce dernier s'approchait tout doucement de la partie dangereuse. Cependant, il se contenta d'un baiser humide sur le bord de la hanche et se leva rapidement avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Erik ouvrit subitement les yeux, qu'il avait alors fermé de plaisir, et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de Charles. Frustré d'avoir ainsi été laissé en plan, il se redressa brusquement en plissant les yeux.  
>« Charles ! »<br>Seul un rire taquin lui répondit. Il expira bruyamment avant de se laisser tomber sur les draps, rebondissant quelques secondes à cause des ressorts. Il croisa ses mains sur son torse et observa le plafond.

Erik se trouva un peu ridicule d'être ainsi, mais il devait avouer que cela était reposant de rester couché et de laisser ses pensées aller et venir à leur guise. Il pensa à tellement de chose ! Et si peu en même temps… Son premier baiser avec Charles, merveilleux, l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Leur première nuit d'amour. Les enfants se chamaillant. A ses parents, qui lui manquaient terriblement… Puis, ce fut le visage de Raven qui s'imposa à son esprit. Il aurait préféré que se soit un certain brun aux yeux bleus, mais bon…Cependant, cela l'amena à repenser à ce que lui avait dit la blonde ce matin. Tout à coup, sa « zen-attitude » s'évanouit et il émergea aussi sec de ses pensées. Il essaya de retourner dans cet état second ; sans succès. Quelque chose lui trotta dans la tête. Il essayait de comprendre ce que tramait Raven ; or c'était un exploit que d'essayer de la comprendre avec son esprit tordu ! En fond, il entendait le jet de la douche. Il tenta d'imaginer son chéri sous l'eau bouillante, d'imaginer les gouttes d'eau caressant sa peau… mais rien n'y fait. Il pensait toujours à Raven. Et cela le frustrait. Vraiment. Erik ruminait donc seul, sur le lit où, quelques minutes auparavant, il fut une première fois frustré par son amant, puis une deuxième fois par ses pensées.

Finalement, dans un mouvement brusque, l'allemand sortit de la chambre en trombe. Bientôt, il arriva devant la chambre de la métamorphe et toqua comme un forcené sur la pauvre porte en bois…  
>« J'arrive, j'arrive ! »<br>Lorsqu'elle eut ouvert la porte, Raven eut une moue étonnée avant d'arborer un sourire supérieur.  
>« J'ai failli attendre, mon cher Erik. »<br>Seul un grognement lui répondit. Elle l'invita à entrer, mais Erik refusa. Il devait juste savoir.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ce matin ? » Dit-il, ses paroles sonnant comme une douce menace en cas de non-réponse.<br>« Je veux juste ta carte de crédit. »  
>« Il en est hors de question ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais avec ? J'imagine déjà la tête de Charles s'il savait… »<br>« Il a déjà accepté. »  
>Le contrôleur de métal s'arrêta dans ses gesticulations, une main levée au-dessus de son front, le regard perdu dans les moulures du bois de la porte. Il avait l'étrange impression de s'être fait avoir. Dès que le moment de surprise fut passé, son visage devint froid et une étincelle de colère naquit dans ses iris métallisé. Raven n'avait, évidement, rien raté à tout ceci. Elle sourit de plus belle en prenant le bras d'Erik, le forçant à entrer. Elle claqua la porte d'un coup de pied et le fit asseoir à son bureau.<br>« Raven, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces sornettes. Je t'ai dit que… »  
>Elle l'interrompit en étalant des plans devant lui. Malgré lui, il se pencha pour en étudier le contenu. Rapidement, il se rendit que c'était des plans de la résidence, mais seulement du rez-de-chaussée. Cependant, il y avait une erreur…<br>« Clairement, voici la situation : Hank se cloître dans son laboratoire la nuit pour dormir ; Alex prend des somnifères et des boule-quies ; Sean va dormir dans le salon avec la télé allumée et moi, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, soit par le bruit, soit parce que je vous imagine en train de copuler. Franchement, cela ne peut plus continuer, ça devint invivable ! Alors, ou vous arrêtez de vous faire des papouilles ou vous habitez autre part. Avec les gars, on a choisit la deuxième solution. Donc, ici c'est une annexe à la résidence pour vous deux. »

Elle indiqua « l'erreur » qu'avait remarquée Erik un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier s'aperçut que le sourire de la jeune femme était parti, laissant la place à une mine soucieuse. Elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieur, attendant une réaction de la part de son interlocuteur.  
>« Une annexe ».<br>« Euh oui… En gros, elle est à une dizaine de mètres de la demeure principale et serait reliée à celle-ci par un couloir. L'annexe serait entièrement insonorisée. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on n'a pas l'argent pour faire les travaux, alors on a pensé que ça vous ferai plaisir d'assurer les dépenses… »  
>Jusque là, l'allemand semblait conquis par l'idée. Il est vrai qu'avec Charles, ils avaient déjà parlé d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Non que son amant soit prude (il l'était beaucoup moins depuis quelque temps...) mais ils voulaient aussi pouvoir partager des moments rien qu'à eux, qu'ils ne<p>

leur appartiendraient qu'à eux seul. Cependant, il avait quelques réserves sur cette idée : s'il y avait un problème à la maison, pourraient-ils arrivés à temps ? Ou pire : entendraient-ils seulement les appels ? Ne se sentiraient-ils pas trop seul, sans les cris des enfants se chamaillant le matin ? Mais d'un coté, c'était si tentant…  
>« En plus, vois le bon coté des choses : imagine qu'on recrute plus de mutants, ça fera de la place pour eux ! » Erik ne pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.<br>« Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on va rechercher d'autres élèves ? On ne va pas faire une école non plus ! On en a déjà assez vu avec vous, pas besoin de rajouter d'autres mioches ! »  
>« Rabat-joie… »Raven se renfrogna, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.<p>

Cependant, elle ne devait pas perdre de vue son projet final : la carte de crédit d'Erik. Elle était prête à tout pour l'avoir, même si les méthodes n'étaient pas de celles qu'elle préfère… Elle s'obligea à respirer doucement avant de se créer un visage serein et séducteur. Elle se rapprocha subtilement d'Erik avec son regard de prédatrice.  
>« Erik, Erik, Erik… Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, je sais que tu la veux cette annexe. Je sais que Charles et toi avez d'autres projets qui doivent se faire loin des oreilles prudes et innocentes. Imagine tous ce que vous pourrez faire, toutes les nouvelles possibilités qui s'offrent à vous. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te tente pas, si ? » Elle fit une petite pause à son laïus, ses derniers mots flottant encore entre elle et Erik. Malgré son calme et sa confiance apparente, elle avait peur qu'il ne décèle son petit manège « d'envoûtement ». Elle se remit à parler avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot qui puisse le faire changer d'avis.<br>« Allez petit coquin, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie… Et Charles aussi, sinon il n'aurait pas accepté. Et tu sais qu'il n'accepterait jamais un projet inutile… »  
>Elle avait gagné. Quoi qu'il se passe par après, elle savait qu'elle avait convaincue Erik. Si Charles est d'accord, Erik l'est aussi et vice-versa. Tellement facile – et prévisible ! Effectivement, après quelques doutes, quelques questions et hésitations, il lui tendit une ô merveilleuse carte. Raven eut quand même la décence d'attendre qu'il soit parti avec de crier et de sauter de joie partout dans la pièce. C'est avec un déhanchement fort provocateur qu'elle rejoignit son autre chambre à l'étage, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Une fois dans son antre, elle déposa délicatement la carte sur son bureau, alluma sa radio, mis le son à fond et se déhancha sur le rythme dans toute la pièce telle une endiablée, chantant à tue-tête. Au bout d'un moment qui aurait parut interminable et d'une torture constante, Raven se calma (du moins sembla-t-elle moins énergique) et alla annoncer la nouvelle à Sean, Alex et Hank.<p>

xXxXxXxX

Il dégustait chacune de ses bouffés. Charles avait beau avoir tout tenté pour le faire arrêter, Erik ne pouvait résister à la tentation d'une cigarette. Le soleil se couchait à peine, zébrant le ciel azur de rose, mauve… L'immense astre n'était plus qu'une boule orange sur ce fond envoûtant. Quelques nuages se baladaient par ci par là, donnant à la scène une atmosphère irréel ; tout simplement magique.

Finalement, ils avaient enfin eu leur annexe. Il s'avéra que c'était réellement une bonne idée. Cela leur donnait une intimité et, tout simplement, une vie bien à eux. Bien qu'Erik n'accorda pas beaucoup de confiance en Raven (du moins se méfiait-il de ses… goûts), il devait avouer qu'il fut agréablement surpris et touché par ce qu'elle avait su faire. Elle avait tout marchandé et au final les travaux n'avaient pratiquement rien coûté (ils ne voulurent pas savoir comment elle s'y était prise… Même si tout le monde s'en doutait…). Par après, c'est elle qui avait fait toute la déco. Elle avait su trouvé ce qui les correspondait et les avait associés avec goûts. Bref : Erik et Charles se sentaient chez eux.

Erik rentra dans l'annexe après avoir pris la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette. Il s'étira les bras et le dos, craquant quelques vertèbres au passage. Soudain, Charles surgit dans la pièce l'air affolé d'une biche perdue. Lorsque son regard tomba sur celui bleu métallique d'Erik, il accourra vers lui, manquant de tomber.  
>« Ouhla ! Doucement Bambi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'affole comme ça ? » Fit-il, attendri, avec un sourire.<br>Charles agitait des papiers dans tous les sens tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre haleine. Erik s'en empara avant de les parcourir pendant que Charles parla.

« Ce… C'est… l'orphelinat. Ils ont accepté ! ON VA ETRE PAPA ! »


End file.
